ice_age_landscape_damagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Landscape Damage
Ice Age: Landscape Damage is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Brad Bird and Mike Thurmeier and written by Michael J. Wilson. It is the sixth installment in the Ice Age film series and a sequel to 2016's Ice Age: Collision Course. This film marks the debut of a new wardrobe for the main characters. The film is some of the episodes of The Loud House. In this film, Scrat crash in the epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him the underground tunnel where he accidentally sets off a geyser that transform to an ice tornado threaten Planet Earth. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd including the Dino-birds must leave their home, but then they encountering a host of new characters and embark on a quest-filled adventure full of comedy and excitement while travelling to exotic new home and landscape. The film premiered at the Sydney Film Festivalon June 12, 2019 and was released in the United States on July 29, 2019 by 20th Century Fox in 2D and 3D. Cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd. *Tom Holland as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger and the member of The Herd. He is voiced by Denis Leary in the previous five films. *Robert Downey Jr. as Brozin, a Moose and the leader of the Diamond Wonder. *Adam DeVine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' husband. *Michael Keaton as Eamon, a tempered Short Faced Bear and the leader of his trespassing cave. *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a former dinosaur-hunter who is the new member of The Herd. *Alfred Molina as Rakuma, a Raccoon who is part of Eamon's cave. *Zendaya as Jasmine, a Haast's Eagle, one of the residents of Diamond Wonder and Buck's love interest. *Andy Serkis as Eric, a heroic Cougar and one of the residents of Diamond Wonder. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie. *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid. *Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend. *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger – Diego's wife and former first mate pirate. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife. *Daniel Craig as Bernie, a Ram who is part of Eamon's cave *Max Charles as Zang, a male saber tooth tiger and Diego and Shira's son. *Ariel Winter as Nina, a female saber tooth tiger and Diego and Shira's daughter. *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia. *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia. *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a flying dromaeosaur – father of Roger and Gertie. *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a flying dromaeosaur – Gavin's daughter. *Max Greenfield as Roger, a flying dromaeosaur that is freaky and cowardly – Gavin's son. *Charlie Day as Scooter, a Dire Wolf and the member of Eamon's crew. *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel. Soundtrack Ice Age: Landscape Damage is the soundtrack of the film scored by John Powell and James Newton Howard and was released on July 12, 2019. Featured in the film was "Ashes" written and performed by Celine Dion, the film's theme song and the first end credits song. Credits Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Credits Trivia *The film marks the first appearance of the Herd's wardrobe: **Manny's outfit consists a brown cap, a red coat, an aqua scarf, and brown winter boots. **Sid wears a blue tank top, brown shorts, and blue shoes. **Brozin wears a light green silk sweater with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, light green socks with white spots, brown dress shoes, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of his head. **Julian wears a lilac winter coat, dark purple gloves, a dark purple cap, and a pair of purple boots. **Buck wears brown shoes, white socks, a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, a pink bow tie, and yellow plaid shorts that are held up by red suspenders. **Diego wears a red jacket, red pants, a white scarf, gray gloves, and brown shoes. **Granny wears a golden tiara with pink jewels, a blue ball gown with ribbons and white gloves. **Crash wears a red baseball cap facing backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and blue overalls. **Eddie wears a white long-sleeved t-shirt tucked into his dark gray pants, supported by a brown belt, a pink cape, pink socks, brown boots, matching brown gloves, and a yellow crown with an sapphire in it. **Ellie wears a light green beret, white goggles with yellow lenses, a light green jacket with matching pants, white gloves, and black boots. **Scrat's new wardrobe consists of a lavender parka with dark purple gloves and boots. **Shira wears a yellow coat, light yellow pants, brown boots, pink gloves, and pink earmuffs. **Brooke wears a yellow Royal Woods sweatshirt with "RW" written in blue. **Teddy wears a black pirate hat, red jacket, white shirt, brown belt, blue pants, and brown boot. Also, he has a hook on his left hand, a peg leg on his left leg, and a eye patch on his right eye. **Gavin wears a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. **Gertie wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. **Roger wears a light green and gray coat, resembling the jackets worn by the British police, and matching pants, navy blue gloves and boots, and large green earmuffs. **Eamon wears a white shirt under a black waistcoat, a blue tie, brown pants, and dark brown shoes. He also has a golden pocket watch in his waistcoat's right pocket, and a pair of little glasses. **Rakuma wears a head band with black stripes and a yellow sweatshirt with a red neckband and pants. **Scooter wears a pink trucker hat with a picture of a tiara, fingerless gloves, and a tool belt. **Shangri Llama wears circular glasses with thick black rims and blue-tinted lenses, black pants, a yellow-and-blue striped shirt with a white collar, black tennis shoes with three white stripes, and white laces on each. **Nina wears brown slacks, white sneakers, and a red collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves and four buttons. **Zang wears a blue/teal sweater vest with a black bow tie, and a light blue shirt underneath. He also sports a pair of jeans and brown loafer shoes. *Manny and his herd wear disguises in order to avoid Eamon's evil plan and in preparation for it: **Manny wears a green beanie, sunglasses, a black trench coat, and a white shirt with a black square on it. He also holds a plant in a vase. **Sid wears black eyeglasses and a fake black-haired mustache, with a beige trench coat and fedora. **Diego wears a wolf head and jacket made out of wolf fur. **Roger, along with Buck, only wears a big trench coat on the bottom. **Julian wears a football jersey, a football helmet, red shorts, white leg warmers, and blue sneakers. **Shira wears a brown hat, a white mustache, a brown jacket, blue pants, and brown cargo boots. **Gavin wears a green jacket, blue beanie, blonde wig, blue shorts, and sunglasses. **Eddie wears a red mustache and beard. **Crash wears a white puppy dog mask. **Buck, along with Roger, only wears a rabbi hat and a fake grey beard on the top. **Gertie wears a red hat. **Peaches wears a yellow happy face mask. **Ellie wears a big brown afro, black eyeglasses, an orange turtleneck sweater, a white jewelry set, and a pair of white hoop earrings. **Granny wears a helmet and a diaper made of watermelons, and wears suspenders to hold up her diaper. *Denis Leary is absent from that movie to present. Tom Holland takes over the role of Diego. He uses his MCU Peter Parker voice to record his lines. *The movie's plot and script is similar to It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House, April Fools Rules, Fool's Paradise, Tripped!, and Fool Me Twice. References *''Fearless'' - The epic Veigar Margeirsson song plays when Rakuma and Manny devise a way to get back at Eamon.